Deadly Illusions
by titangirl161
Summary: one-shot DARK CHARACTER DEATH. Okito always knew he loved torturing his Vice Captain, but when he runs down a certain man in the streets who reminds him of his captain a bit too much, he's learn just how much of a sadist he can really be rated to be safe


Hi everybody! I'm back again and this is my first Gintama fic! Woooo! I got this idea from the episode with the mosquito in the red kimono, from what they said about Okita, and somehow this horrid mess came up in my head, so I'm afraid I'll have nightmares if I don't write it down, so here goes nothing.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! TORTURE! OKITA IS OVERLY SADISTIC! Now that I got that out of the way, don't review whining about this, it's supposed to be dark and creepy, that's why I have nightmares…this is my second really dark fic so I'm no expert, but I'll do my best, to give you all nightmares! Just kidding! My puppy-muse will do the disclaimer and we'll begin.

Scribble: Why couldn't I do the first intro?

Me: 'Cause I wanted to, that's why! You should be happy I'm writing again. Now go!

Scribble: Siiiiiiiiiigh. We don't own Gintama. We also don't own various things the ideas from this came from. Pity us poor college students. PITY US I SAID!

Deadly Illusions

Okita lifted the man's head out of the water, and then slammed it back in again after only a couple seconds of waiting. He had been doing this for the last 10 minutes, and there was a strange and almost scary smile on his face.

In all honesty, Okita hadn't meant for this to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen, but still Okita loved it. It started when he noticed Vice Captain Hijikata patrolling the streets in the afternoon. He lost sight of him, so he quickly hopped into the nearest cab, and told the driver to find the man who looked like he was looking down on everyone and hit him, but hold back just enough to not kill him. After all, Okita loved doing this the most; he loved injuring or torturing Vice Captain Hijikata. He had no reason for it; he was just a bit of a sadist. Everyone had their own little vice, right? So what if his was constantly wanting to hurt the man? He couldn't help himself. He just wanted to. It was the perfect reason and he needed no other.

He thought he saw his commander and was going to tell the driver to step on it, but he was too slow, he felt a thump and saw something going flying. They had just hit a certain samurai on a scooter.

Okita was surprised, but the driver told him that the guy they just hit was the right one, so now he would leave, right? Okita was about to object, but when he turned back around, his Vice Captain was once again no where it sight, so he sighed, paid the fare, and went over to the semi conscious man laying on the sidewalk.

The silver haired man was lying on the sidewalk, stunned but still awake. Okita knew him too well; it seemed he was always butting his nose in the Shinsengumi's business. That awful demon girl he hung out with was even worse, and the other…well, he wasn't too bad, Okita didn't even remember his name half the time. He looked down at him and nudged him with the toe of his boot, causing the man to groan.

He was still alive. Good. Okita was about to walk away when something strange happened. As looked down at the man, he didn't see the same person he had seen only a few seconds ago. Somehow, that man was gone, and in his vision, it was replaced with another man. It was Hijikata lying semi-conscious on the ground. Okita's eyes widened and suddenly he felt this afternoon wasn't so wasted after all. As Gintoki tried to get up and figure out what just happened (and possibly beat up a certain cab driver) Okita put a foot firmly on his back, and kicked him back into the ground. After chasing after Hijikata all day, he wasn't going to let him get away so easily this time.

He bent down and kneeled on the man's back, and pulled at his neck, pulling as far back as it would go, and even further than a human neck should go. Gintoki couldn't make a sound, all he could manage was a surprised grunt as his neck was being snapped back. He wrapped the fingers around his neck a little tighter, cutting off air now. His eyes widened and he struggled to throw Okita off, but in his stunned and somewhat wounded position he was no match. Soon he was losing consciousness and twitching while he was being suffocated. Just as his eyes closed and his vision went black, Okita released his grip and looked at him. He was breathing, but not moving. He smiled. Then he lifted him up over his shoulders and carried him back to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

He lifted his head out of the water again, and threw him off onto his back. The silver haired man choked and spit water out all over the floor. He gasped but refused to make a sound. His arms were bound and, and he instead opted to glare murderously at Okita.

Okita's sadistic smile widened. It had to be this. If asked, he would have to say that Gintoki and Hijikata looked nothing a lot. Their hair, their skin tone, even their eyes, the closest thing they had in common, were nothing close to similar. It was this. Their mannerisms and personalities. In those respects, they were almost too similar. Okita was seeing his vice captain right now, on the ground, tied up and looking at him murderously. The only difference was that his vice captain would be screaming his lungs out, but Okita's mind took care of that with a slash across the base of his throat, severing his vocal cords. Good, now his commander was silent.

It was perfect. He was completely helpless to whatever Okita wanted to do to him. And he was acting just like Hijikata should act in such situation. It may have been only and illusion, but it was just what he wanted.

Okita strode over to him, still wearing his evil grin and twirling a large knife in his hand. Gintoki's eyes widened a bit at the sight, but he still refused to make a sound.

He stopped and knelt down next to the man. "You thought you could get away, didn't you? No, I'm sorry, that just won't happen anymore. You're mine now." With that he plunged the knife into the man's arm.

Gintoki's eyes popped at the pain and he threw his head back in pain, his mouth still clenched stuck, refusing to make a sound.

Okita laughed. His vice captain looked so adorable trying to fight the pain, his body curling inwards almost in instinct. Okita rose up, leaving knife in his arm and kicked him, knocking him onto the other side, and when his body leaned over in the other direction it pushed the knife in further, causing him to screw his eyes shut in pain.

"It hurts, doesn't it, Hijikata? It's not going to stop, though, no matter how hard you wish it would. On the contrary, it's only just beginning."

He knelt down again, and ripped the knife from the samurai's arm. He let out a soft grunt and began to gasp, trying to lessen the pain. Okita smiled and plunged the knife in again, this time into his thigh. Gintoki bit back a scream, trying to remain silent, screwing his eyes shut as blood began to pour out of his leg.

Okita's eyes were shining with the most malicious glint possible. Seeing him bleed like this, obviously hurting so badly, made him excited like nothing else. He wanted to see the blood more, and so he twisted the knife around, and Gintoki was unable to hold it back any longer, letting out a strangled wail, writhing in agony.

Okita frowned. No! He wasn't supposed to be making noises! He cut him across the throat, he made sure he severed the vocal chords! He shouldn't be able to make a sound! He growled, and ripping the knife out, a move which ripped another scream out of Gintoki, he slashed him across the base of his throat. Immediately, the sounds stopped, even while it was obvious Gintoki was still trying to scream, and blood began to pool out of his neck now as well.

Okita's insane looking smile returned and he began to giggle like a madman. "Trying to get some help? I'm so sorry, but your plan failed, Hijikata. I already told you, you're mine now, and I'm not letting you go anytime soon, in fact, I may not even let you go at all."

Gintoki's body was shaking from the pain, and he was panting, trying desperately to breathe, as his breath seemed to be escaping way too easily with the gash in his neck.

"Oh, did I hurt your neck too much? Don't die on me yet, Hijikata, we're not done having fun yet." He laughed insanely and this time plunged the knife into Gintoki's side, causing more blood to stain his trademark white kimono and pooled out onto the floor, connecting to the others that were already there.

Okita was shaking in excitement, his face flushed. He had never had such a rush like this as he was having now. If only he could do this to the vice captain all the time, tie him down and torture him for as long as he pleased.

The permed-haired man squirmed on the floor, his eyes nearly jumping out of his head, still struggling to breathe as his blood was flowing out of his body, his skin and hair stained red, and as Okita looked down on him, he saw the blood-stained hair, with was once so light in a silver color, now looking so dark…it looked black…black just like Hijikata's hair.

It was there Okita lost in entirely. He was already lost in the excitement, but now that he looked like his vice captain instead of just acting like him, it was enough to finally send Okita over the edge.

He straddled him, and with the knife in his hand, began to make long, deep slashes across his arms, his stomach, his chest, he just kept slashing away unable to stop or control himself as he kept going, kept making angry red lines appear across his skin, staining it until all he could all he could see was red, as the lines crossed and met and intersected, making him look as if red was his skin's natural color. He kept going, his smile wild and his eyes shining unnaturally. Gintoki was struggling less and much weaker, his breath was shallow and short, and he was too tired and lost too much blood to keep going. His vision was swimming and he felt light-headed and tired.

Okita was loving this. He felt his excitement peaking, and he raised the knife up, with his heart pounding, and he plunged it down in one final swoop into Gintoki's neck. His eyes almost instantly glazed over and all movement stopped, his body falling limp.

Okita fell forward, onto the bloodied mess he made of the man's chest, still panting, feeling the rush of adrenaline start to fade away. He had finally done it. He had finally killed Vice Captain Hijikata. He just lay there, wondering. This was really the only man he had ever wanted to torture. He had never thought about what would happen when he actually killed his commanding officer. He would take his position, sure, but he never thought about what he would do. What _would_ he do, with him gone?

He just continued to lie there, not even moving when he heard Hijikata open up the door, saw the mess on the floor, and demanded to know what had happened in there. He just smiled and shook his head, telling Hijikata to just be quiet in his mind.

After all, dead men don't talk.

Scribble: Wow, this was a terrible mess, and I think your soul is black.

Me: I know! I'm so sorry! I just had to do this! I will go commit Seppuku now!

Scribble: You can't do that, only samurai could commit seppuku, everyone else would commit hara kiri!

Me: Oh yeah, that's right, we looked that up b/c we wanted to know the difference. Well, that's my first Gintama story! Sorry if it's awful, please be kind since it's my first one! And please, don't give me a useless flame, telling me it sucks b/c that won't help me improve at all. Good reviews and con crit are very much appreciated. Long live Gintoki!

-titangirl161


End file.
